The answer was always yes
by Shyliasmommy24
Summary: Just a liitle one-shot loosely based off the promo for March 22nd


A/n: Just a little one-shot based on the promo after last nights Chicago Fire. This is the first ever Chicago Fire story I've written, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Keep in mind I don't watch Chicago PD, so what little I know of Antonio's past has come from what's been said on Fire.and I have no idea how old his kids are, but Eva looked about sixteen. So for all the Brettonio fans out there, I hope you enjoy and I hope this gets you through til the 22nd. Sorry if the formatting sucks, this story was written on my phone.

Sylvie Brett was nervous. She'd been feeling a bit off lately, not to mention she

was a month late. That combined was the reason she'd made herself go to

the drugstore after shift. Now she sat, nervously awaiting the results.

3 minutes later, she picked up the test stick with trembling hands. Two

little pink lines stared back at her. Her heart sank. Brett had always wanted kids,

but now just wasn't a good time. What her and Antonio had, had only been a fling.

They'd been careful to keep their relationship hush-hush, more for Gabby's sake

than anyone. Gabby was really protective of her brother, and while Antonio hadn't cared

If his sister knew about them, Brett had. And what would Antonio say? He already

had two kids, his daughter Eva was 16 and his son Diego was 10. Would it be fair to dump

this on him right now?

"Squad 3! Truck 81! Ambulance 61! Warehouse fire." The dispatch announced over the

speaker. Everyone jumped in their respective vehicles.

Stella and Otis were evacuating the warehouse while everyone else was working

crowd control outside and the medics were waiting to help any injured. They heard

three shots ring out from somewhere inside the warehouse.

"Shots fired!" Casey called out.

"Kidd! Otis! Call out!" Boden said into his com.

"I'm fine, chief. I've got Otis." Stella replied as she exited the building, helping Otis, who was

holding his left arm, which was covered in blood. "The shot ricocheted off the wall and hit

Otis. The guy who fired the shot is unconscious."

"Dawson, Brett. See to Otis." Boden barked out orders.

"I'm fine, really." Otis told them, gritting his teeth in pain. There were people more important

than him. "It just hurts like a sonofabitch is all."

Gabby put pressure on his arm and led him to the ambo.

"Hey Brett." Gabby called, causing the other woman to slow her pace. "What's going on with

you? You looked like you wanted to pass out when you saw the blood on Otis' arm."

Brett sighed. Might as well not keep it a secret anymore. "I'm pregnant." She blurred out.

Gabby was quiet for a minute as she let those words sink in. Then she asked, "Have you

told Antonio?"

"How...?" Brett asked, looking at her.

Gabby chuckled. "Sylvie, I wasn't born yesterday." She told the other woman. "I see

how Antonio looks at you. I see how happy you make him. But you need to tell him. I know my

brother and he won't wait around forever."

Brett nodded. "Shift's almost over. I'll tell him after, I promise." She hugged Gabby. "Thank you."

"Just don't hurt him." Gabby told her as she walked away.

After shift found Sylvie standing outside of Antonio's apartment. Her fist was balled up, ready to knock but her heart was pounding and her nerves were getting the better of her. 'It's now or never', she told herself. But before she could knock the door opened. "Sylvie, hi." Antonio said, flashing her a smile. "Is everything okay?" The last time he'd seen her, Hank had busted them

for having sex in a police car. That had been something, Hank trying to keep a straight face as

a flushed Antonio tried to hide what they'd been doing from his Sargent.

"We need to talk." Brett said.

Antonio raised an eye. "The last time I heard those words ended in a divorce." He led her inside and shut the door.

"I'm pregnant."

It took a minute for those words to register in Antonio's brain. "You are?" He asked, more to

just make sure he had heard her right.

Sylvie nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Antonio asked. "My father used to always tell me and Gabby

that it takes two to tango. I'm partly responsible as well."

"I just know it's not the best time. Your career, my career."

"My career is what caused my failed marriage." Antonio said. "Look Sylvie, I already

know I'm not up for any father of the year awards - hell I can't even keep Eva in the same

room as me for five minutes - but I'm sure as hell going to try and not mess up this one like I

did my other two."

"Diego and Eva love you." Sylvie told him.

"I know." Said Antonio. "But I should have been around more. I put my career ahead of my family and I can accept that now. My career is important to me, yours is to you. But I'll be around more for this one. We'll make this work."

"Uh, Gabby knows. She kind of cornered me after we got back from that last call."

"Well then, you can bet that the whole firehouse and probably the precinct knows. Hell, all of

Molly's probably knows. I love my sister but she's never been able to keep a secret - except from me." Antonio grabbed his coat. "So I suppose we should go face the music. Join me at Molly's?"

"Do I have much of a choice?" Brett asked with a chuckle. It was a relatively mild night, the last of winter hanging on in the air. It wasn't warm enough for a spring jacket but it was still too cold to not need a coat. She pulled her hood around her to keep warm. Antonio put an arm around her, pulling her close to give her a bit more warmth as they made the walk to Molly's.

They opened the door to the bar, which was pretty crowded for only being 6pm. Herrmann was behind the counter, pouring a drink. Stella was sitting in a corner booth, head bent and laughing at something Kelly had said. Otis was wiping down the counter. Cruz was sitting by the bar, talking to Otis and Herrmann. He glanced up when they walked in, clearly not liking the idea of Brett and Antonio back together.

Above the bar had been hung a giant banner that read 'Congrats Sylvie and Antonio'. All of a sudden Matt was beside them, shoving a beer into his brother in laws hand while Kelly pushed a cigar into the other one.

"Drinks on the house, in honor of Brett and Dawson." Herrmann called out to the bar, which was mostly occupied by the men and women in uniform.

"You never could keep a secret." Antonio laughed, hugging his sister.

"Hey, now are you gonna make an honest woman out of her or what?" Herrmann asked him.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Antonio said, turning to Sylvie. "Marry me?" He asked her. Just like that, nothing fancy.

"Yes." She told him without hesitation. The answer would always be yes.


End file.
